Fire Jutsu
Academy Katon: Ichi (Fire Release: One) Description: The basic building block of a great many techniques down the line, this is presumably the very same skill that began the study of Katons. Molding their chakra through a simple seal of any choice, the user is able to focus it onto the tip of their index finger in the form of heat. With this, they can cut through things such as glass and rope with some difficulty. However, at this stage, control of one’s chakra is so minimal that this technique can only be used by one finger and essentially has no combat use. Katon: Shoumeidan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flare Technique) Description: By molding chakra into ones lungs properly, they are able to exhale a short burst of heat and flame which basically explodes from the mouth. The fire itself actually only lasts for about a second. But its effect is that it illuminates dark places, if only for but a few seconds. Katon: Shuriken no Jutsu (Fire Release: Shuriken Technique) Description: A relatively basic katon, this one uses chakra to coat a metal shuriken or a kunai with fire. It is done so that the user first throws the shuriken, then exhales from his or her mouth a small flame that ignites the chakra-coated projectile. If the attack succeeds, not only will your opponent be hurt by the shuriken or kunai, but he will also suffer from burns. Note: Only one projectile at a time. Katon: Fukumen no Jutsu (Fire Release: Veil Technique) Description: A stall technique which really only helps genins in this stage of learning accustom themselves to the less subtle methods of Katons. Performing the necessary seals, the user claps their hand in front of them and a hot white flash erupts from their hands that blind people in the closest vicinities. With this opening, the user is able to make a hasty escape or even move in for a killing blow. The severity of the flash, however, lasts only a moment and causes only spots to appear until an opponent’s sight becomes clear again. Katon: Tanebi no Jutsu (Fire Release: Cinder Technique) Description: Basic to all Katon users is the ability to set thing things on fire, obviously. This technique allows a person to snap their fingers and ignite a spark anywhere they so wish. A simple cinder and no more, this jutsu is used mostly in pranks and the like. Katon: Houka Hira no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flaming Palm Technique) Description: A more advanced version of the Katon: Tanebi no Jutsu, this jutsu allows the user to hold the make spark in their hand. They then amplify it with their chakra until it is a small flame. By mimicking the gentle fist style, the push the flame into their opponent, causing clothes to light, or minor burns on the body. Gennin Katon: Ni (Fire Release: Two) Description: This technique makes it so that after a user has molded enough chakra to gather heat into their finger they can now distribute it to both the index and middle finger (one hand), making it a somewhat viable option in combat now. However, jabs and strikes made through this method would simply burn through clothing and wouldn’t cause any substantial thereafter. In terms of raw searing strength, though, it allows the user to cut through even metallic string now. Katon Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) Description: A jutsu that sends multiple blasts of fire from the mouth, usually with one target in mind. Shurikens can also be hidden inside the flames, creating an element of surprise. Katon: Hoteri Ougigata no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flash Fan Technique) Description: A fairly simple jutsu, the user breaths in a fair amount of air while performing the necessary handseals and breaths it out in a short funnel of flame. Literally lasting only a few seconds, it explodes out of the mouth in a v-like wave and is a commonly used technique amongst shinobi who like to build into their attacks. The range of this flame, however, is about 3m and the flame itself isn’t held long enough to deal any real damage. Therefore, it isn’t necessarily a viable offensive option as compared to other jutsus, but it does serve its purposes since only three handseals are needed to perform this technique. Katon: Bounetsu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame-Resistance Technique) Description: This is a passive jutsu that is the first in two steps to protect the user from damaging themselves with their very own Katons. Although not necessarily mandatory to learn the finer points of the tree, it does provide a buffer against self-inflicting injuries. For example the user is able to withstand increasing amounts of heat and can even withstand certain techniques aimed at them. Withstand, however, does not translate into invulnerability as there are general flaws to this jutsu as well. Katon: Yojin Bunshin no Jutsu (Fire Release: Ember Clone Technique) Description: A basic bunshin wherein the user will call forth through in corporeal form a clone of themselves, crafted from flame. At this level, the clone is quite weak and can only really serve as a distracted more so than a viable combat replacement. However, it does have its uses, which alongside detonating upon destruction or on command, are numerous. Note: The clone only has 1/10 the ability of the original user. Katon: Hi Shinten no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame Spread Technique) Description: This jutsu allows the user to extend the flame from their hand to any weapon or item they may be holding. This creates a surrounding layer of flame around the object, but the object is unharmed. This can only extend to a length of 3 feet maximum, or the length of a medium sized sword. Name of Jutsu: Boiling Point Rank of Jutsu: Chuunin Range of Jutsu: Jutsu's Element: Katon Jutsu Type: Ninjutsu Description: Gathering chakra around themselves the ninja will begin to sweat if they haven't already during the course of the battle. They will then compress their sweat into layers using their Katon chakra to increase the temperature of the sweat bringing it to boiling point very rapidly. On command the jutsu will be released and torrents of boiling steam will explode outwards knocking back taijutsu and thrown weapons along with blocking most jutsu. The exception is Raiton which just flows through the superheated steam with ease. Chuunin Katon: San (Fire Release: Three) Description: At this stage of learning, users of this technique are expected to be quite adept at controlling the flow of chakra in their body. It is by this that they are now able to both create ample amounts of chakra and distribute to both hands (still only two fingers per hand). The actual heat effect of this technique, though, still hasn’t changed much from Katon: Ni. Also, awkwardly enough, the user is still unable to have the technique travel throughout one whole hand. Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) Description: A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, originating from the users mouth. In some cases it has been seen to take on the form of a dragon. Capable of being used like a flamethrower, prolonged exposure has been known to transform boulders and cliff side’s into molten piles of magma. Note: Genin can use the technique for up to two posts, Chuunin for three, and Jounin for five. As mentioned before, strength of the flame and prolonged exposure can prove devastating. Katon: Kyuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Flame Sphere Technique) Description: Quite different from the other various other Katons in Leaf’s arsenal, this one instead is a defensive jutsu. Quite easy to learn, it is also performed much differently from other jutsus. Using the body as a heat source, the user molds chakra to amplify it and make it entirely visible. Then the user expands it, using more chakra, and takes on a red, spherical shape. This shield is used as a defense against both ninjutsus and taijutsus. It isn’t very powerful, though, and can only parry at most one technique before deactivating. A drawback to this jutsu, though, is based on the body’s temperature. If the user performs this technique late in a fight they risk fainting due to both a drastic change in body temperature and already stressed body levels. Note: The user must remain still while using this technique. Katon: Shouidan no Jutsu (Fire Release: Incendiary Technique) Description: Recently developed, this technique is much akin to the Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu in a few ways. Using almost the identical set of seals, the user instead coughs out globs of what looks to be silver-tinged mucous. These flammable, gelatinous balls can be scattered along any area and even on other people and are highly combustible. Anything from the slightest spark can ignite them and set off variable explosions based on the level of the shinobi as well is leave a lasting flame going. Note: Genin gifted enough to perform this jutsu can only create explosions that range from 1m – 2m in radius. Chuunin can set a 4m – 5m radius ablaze. And Jounin are capable of kindling an area of approximately 5m – 10m. Katon: Hidoko no Jutsu (Fire Release: Bed of Fire Technique) Description: Defensive or offensive, this just is simple enough to have many uses. Heaving a mighty breath, a shinobi will spew an oily substance in front or even around them. It will rush forth like liquid and ignite as soon as the user wills it. The effect is obvious enough, resulting in a carpet of flame in whatever manner the user provided. It could be in a cone laid out in front of them as an opponent is rushing forth, or it could be scattered across a weapon. Katon: Kita no Jutsu (Fire Release: Aerial Explosion Technique) Description: A different version of the Katon: Hidoko no Jutsu, this jutsu releases a gas into the air. This is an odorless, colorless gas that can be ignited with any spark or flame. This gas will rapidly ignite, causing it to expand and create a strong wind in all directions. The outer gas is shot out, and ignites when it has expanded at a range of around 20 feet. Anyone within the range of this jutsu will be seriously injured and probably suffer at least a first degree burn. It also evaporates all water in the range of this jutsu. Katon: Shi (Fire Release: Four) Description: Much unchanged from Katon: San, the most noticeable change here is the strength of the heat effect set off by the user’s fingers. Now able to melt through various objects of higher density than glass (not including metals), the only drawback is that this intensity is only attainable through one hand at the moment. One could compare the effect of this technique to being stabbed with a searing hot kunai. Essentially, this is just a much more combat effective version of Katon: Ni. Note: This technique cannot be stacked with Katon: San wherein both hands can be used at the same time with one hand stronger than the other. Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Powerful Fireball Technique) Description: Uses a high amount of chakra which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Extremely powerful, this Katon seems to possess a denser mass than most Katons. This would explain its intense potency and explosive nature. Katon: Nenshou Tosshin (Fire Release: Burning Rush) Description: A two-part technique that acts much like the Katon: Kyuuka no Jutsu. With the same seal sequence as the aforementioned jutsu, the dragon, ox and hare are added at the end and the technique changes from defensive to offensive. As the customary sphere surrounding the user appears to fade out, it instead sweeps back and wraps itself around the user in the elemental shape of flames at the arms and shoulders. At this, the user finds themselves temporarily invigorated. Note: This jutsu is both defensive and offensive, both blocking attacks and acting as one itself. The secondary effect here is that the user is able to move at a slightly more increased speed than usual alongside the actual flame effects that obviously harm opponents upon contact. Katon: Taika no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fireproof Technique) Description: At this point in time, the user has developed a natural resilience to flame and has come to know the pros and cons of their own techniques. With this knowledge in hand, they are able to not only guard themselves against fire and high temperatures but also anything around them. Expelling chakra at a constant rate, it acts a shield or buffer against all forms of heat, completely preventing them from harm. But by freely imparting this chakra onto a person or thing, they are able to pass on that very same shield. There are, however, limitations. Katon: Myaku Hitofuki no Jutsu (Fire Release: Pulse Blast Technique) Description: An extremely useful jutsu, this one has the effect of flushing out or separating multiple opponents. Hurling a fireball about the size of a basketball, it is meant to be dodged in order to be effective. For at center of this fireball is a gaseous core which, when the spherical attack finally makes contact with something, will explode and this gas will expand rapidly in a loud bang. The bang is simply a precursor though, as instantly afterwards a sharp concussive force will issue out all around the center of the blast. Though the explosion of the attack itself is not very strong, the force it sends out is enough to knock anyone who is within a certain radius of it flying. Katon: Kaen Hisame no Jutsu (Fire Release: Incinerating Hail Technique) Description: By focusing their chakra into their hands, the user can then lift them skyward and create a salvo of small fireballs that will rain down all around them, incinerating anything they touch. Since the fireballs have no solid state, they can only do damage by burning things. These fireballs are about half the size of one's closed fist. Jounin Katon: Go (Fire Release: Five) Description: This is where the technique evolves into one of the most deadly techniques within the Leaf. This is the stage before Kaseiken, the only move of comparable strength to the Chidori within the Leaf’s arsenal. In this building block, however, the user mimics the hand movement and effect of Chidori, replacing lightning with flame. Here, unlike the techniques leading up to this, flames now spring forth from the user’s entire hand. If the user balls their hand into a fist, however, the flames immediately disperse and the jutsu is cancelled. In this way, only spear-handed attacks can be made and their potency is increased so that most defenses can now be pierced. Katon Hidora no Jutsu (Fire Release: Hydra Technique) Description: A variant of the Katon Ryuuka no jutsu, this one has the same function, only tripled. Instead of one stream of fire that advances towards the opponent, the user is capable of exhaling three at the same time, although all still vary from each other at only a slight degree (meaning that they can only be used against enemies that stand close to each other and not at different directions). The 3 streams look like 3 snakes, and that's where the jutsu got its name. Katon: Daitou no Jutsu (Fire Release: Longsword Technique) Description: Similarly performed as compared to the Katon Kyuuka, the user instead focuses all heat around them onto their skin. Then, by molding chakra in the most precise manner they are able to turn their entire arm, the most dominant usually, into a long, flaming sword. It shoots out from the arm and remains there for a few moments, incinerating anything it touches. Comprised of the same sort of heat given off by the Kyuuka, it is basically amplified to the point where it can be used offensively. Katon: Hibashira no Jutsu (Fire Release: Blazing Column Technique) Description: A Katon with a power exceeding that of Katon Goukakyu, but not nearly as powerful as the Karyuu Endan, this technique can clear entire forests when used correctly. Creating a circular, burning tower by breathing out a large fireball at first (much like Katon Goukakyu) the person who uses this technique is able to guide it with their chakra. The tower, or column, itself ranges from 4-5m in height and possesses a radius of at most 2m. The user guides its path with chakra, but it is very limited. If at all, the user is only capable of leading the flaming tower in a general direction. This tower can last up to 3 minutes (2 posts) before its roaring destruction lets up. Katon: Neshou Bunshin (Fire Release: Burning Clone) Description: Welling chakra up, the user releases it into the air around them after a series of hand-seals. This creates clones of fire, disguised to look exactly like the user. The clones have the user’s stats. When destroyed, the clones burst into flame, capable of creating first degree burns and lighting clothing/leaves/paper/etc on fire. Katon: Kudakasei no Jutsu (Fire Release: Shatterforce Technique) Descriptions: Built upon the principles of Katon: Myaku Hitofuki no Jutsu, this technique instead acts as a much more powerful, centralized version. Gathering heat in between both hands the user focuses it until it cannot be condensed further. Manifested as a sphere of raw, glowing energy it is at first held at bay as if only for show. Then, given any cue, the user slams the sphere into the ground, causing it to explode with the power of pure heat behind it. The user is unaffected by this burst of power, but anyone within the radius of the blast suffers some unsettling consequences alongside the devastating concussive force it sends forth. This technique, by sheer strength alone, has even been known to crack boulders. Note: The base radius of this attack is 5 meters. Separate effects of the jutsu are that the intense heat dehydrates any opponents caught within the radius of the blast, drawing them closer to fatigue, blurring their vision and causing mild headaches all the while. Minor, first-degree burns may also result from this technique. Kaseiken (Flame Fist) Description: Kaiseken, essentially, is an attack that causes an intense explosion by transferring all heat from the user’s hand into the object it makes contact with. From the outside, it looks like the flame enveloping the user’s hand is also enveloping the object in question and it is the force of the punch that causes the explosion. If this were the case, this technique would clearly be much more taijutsu-oriented than ninjutsu. But it’s not so simple, really. There are obvious drawbacks to this transfer of chakra-gone-flame, such as being so close to explosion itself. Although the technique is easily able to destroy massive boulders and cliff sides upon contact, the danger presents itself in the rubble and shock to the arm from such devastation. Because of this, the technique can only be used twice a day for even the most gifted jounin. If used any more, the bones of the user’s arm will shatter from internal pressures caused by the technique. Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Blast) Description: A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent in the shape of a large dragon from the users mouth. The intensity of the flame is enough to completely melt stone and the end result of this techniques rampage is an explosion enough to send an entire mountain aquiver. Katon: Yurika no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Lily Technique) Description: Comparable to the Katon Housenka no Jutsu but different still, this technique is obviously kept within only the most seasoned shinobi of the Leaf. Breathing in and expanding their lungs to an almost impossible size, the user breaths out gigantic fireballs (of comparable make and strength of the Katon Goukakyu). A highly draining technique, it more than makes up for the chakra consumption in potency. Entire engagements have both started and ended with this one technique, easily felling multiple enemies in one ferocious attack. Fuuinka (Fire Sealing) Description: Yet another form of fire mastery, this particular technique was originally developed and mastered by the Sannin Jiraiya. Sometimes seen as the jutsu within a jutsu, this one has properties that only the most talented of shinobi will ever master. Unleashing a scroll usually readied in advance, the user tosses it in front of them and then performs the necessary seals. At once the scroll absorbs almost any incoming Katon and stores it within the scroll for later use or even study. However, much unlike Jiraiya, no other ninja within the Leaf or anywhere else was ever able to bring this technique to his level. Because of that, it has particular limitations that the Sannin himself was not obliged to adhere to. Katon: Gouka Hataka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Hellfire Clap) Description: A jutsu of catastrophic might, it draws upon the unwieldiness that is flame. Calling forth chakra from their deepest reserves, the user will perform the trademark techniques that signal the beginning of a Katon. Yet rather than ending in the Tora seal, as most would, it instead ends in the Ram seal as the user’s hands clap together loudly. At that moment a wave of destructive fire flies forth around the user, engulfing all around them. Spread about in a circle, this technique also has the nasty side-effect of searing through anything it comes into contact with. If in its path lay a boulder it would be hewn in two, for example. Defensive jutsu are defeated by this technique as well, for its intensity is beyond measure. Note: The diameter of this wave is 15 meters. Defensive jutsu of this stage or any below are instantly nullified by this technique, though the attack itself does not carry through the defense and to the opponent. It only serves to break it in this case, and no more. Katon: Ketatamashi Makai (Fire Release: Piercing Hellstrike) Description: By using both hands instead of just one, the user can turn a Katon: Housenka no Jutsu into a thin compressed spear of heat and flame. The user then grabs the spear from his mouth and hurdles it towards the opponent, hopefully impaling it through their body. Even if it misses, this spear will cause the opponent to lose their breath because of the heat, and may cause 2nd degree burns and dehydration. This will also evaporate any water it comes within 2 feet of. Haisekishou (Burning Ash Accumulation) Description: Haisekishou is a Ninjutsu technique utilizing the Fire Element. After forming the needed handseals, Asuma will expel an ash from his mouth. This large cloud begin to envelope his foe and when Asuma clicks his teeth, the cloud will ignite in an explosion. Name of Jutsu: Smoker's Coffin of Delight Rank of Jutsu: Jounin/ANBU (A) Range of Jutsu: 10 meters Jutsu's Element: None Description: This jutsu is only obtainable by someone who has been smoking recently. It uses the tar from the users lungs and removes it, completely cleansing their lungs. The tar then meets with the chakra built up in the trachea, and shoots out as a thick smoke. The smoke is then so thick, it seems to grab onto anyone in the dome of smoke, except someone with a lit cigarette. The smoke will cling on tightly, until it turns back into tar, completely holding the person in place, just like a Desert Coffin. Kage/Sannin Moushou Kaseiken (Fierce Flame Fist) Description: A fabled level of mastery, this version of the Kaseiken almost completely revolutionizes the previous. Rather than flames wrapping around a users fist, the fire instead engulfs the user completely and generally makes the user look imposing, even demonic. But these flames are much more than show. Now that the flame that was previously surrounding only the fist is available in such large amounts through the entire body, the destruction of the attack is also multiplied five-fold. However, this is a make or break technique. At this stage of mastery, the explosion itself can be controlled enough so that the user is not harmed, but the amount of chakra it takes to both control and create such force immediately user to fight at his limits. Katon: Shinhidora no Jutsu (Fire Release: True Hydra Technique) Description: An extremely powerful technique, used only by the most powerful of Leaf-nins, it has been known to destroy entire landscapes in one fell swoop. By somewhat summoning a large, fiery monstrosity in front of them: a Fire Dragon with three heads, the user is able to fire three Katons equal in strength to the Karyuu Endan at three different targets, or all at one. Katon: Homura Bunshin no Jutsu (Fire Release: Blazing Clone Technique) Description: Fashioned from flame, this clone is much different than its other elemental counterparts. A base and rather expected property of this bunshin is that it’s extremely warm to the touch. Each blow dealt by it could be compared to being hit with a newly fashioned sledgehammer straight from the forge. Second to that would be its innate tendency to explode in a burst of flame when dealt a killing blow, comparable to that of a few exploding notes. However, it’s more unique abilities are thus: Creating a Katon Bunshin is not as simple a matter as it may seem. Unlike most others, this one is crafted straight from a user’s mouth, quite literally breathing life into it. So, in effect, this can be used both as a tool and a form of attack all in one. And still, even, each bunshin is easily equipped with a majority of the user’s own techniques. Katon: Shunshin no Jutsu (Fire Release: Fire Transport Technique) Description: In a haze of flame the user travels from place to place, quite literally leaving disaster in their wake. Much unlike the varying techniques that most other villages boast, this one not only carries the user from one area to another in an elemental, almost ethereal form, but causes a great deal of devastation as well. Performing the necessary seals, the user suddenly becomes the literal form of fire and moves in that form. Also unlike it’s other counterparts, this technique is very much offensive in that the entire area around an opponent can be set ablaze as well and keep them from escaping. Katon: Oorashi no Ryu (Fire Release: Raging Storm of the Dragon) Description: An extremely powerful technique that tests the physical limits of the user, it is the mark of a true Katon Master. Using all methods of heat creation and transferal, the user channels chakra all over their body and dramatically bends forward, their back hunched and aimed upward. Then, slamming their crossed arms onto the ground in from of them, firmly planting both palms on the ground, the user erupts in a blazing column of impenetrable flame. What the result is what can only be described as a funnel of pure fire. Designed to be used defensively over all else, the fire as well takes different form as floods of chakra meant to reinforce the technique discolor it. Purple, blue and red all at once, this funnel surrounds the user completely and has obvious effects: anything that makes contact with the user during this technique becomes instantly enflamed, and such force by the chakra launches it back. Fuuinka Koui (Highest Ranking Fire Sealing) Description: A technique which was once known to be unique solely to Jiraiya, it has been passed down to only the most celebrated of shinobi in Konoha. A marker of their might and cunning, this seal retains almost all the effects of the lesser Fuuinka, but with all limitations removed. It is the strongest form of Fire Sealing, and no technique yet has been able to overcome it. Katon: Daikonran (Fire Release: Pandemonium) Description: Very few people have seen this technique in action and even less have ever spoken of it. And yet as cliché as that sounds, it is most definitely a truth that cannot be denied. During the course of a battle, the user carefully sets different parts of the battlefield on fire and then sets this very special technique to use. Drawing upon the heat energy from all the surrounding flames, the user transforms them into spheres of purely charged heat through the use of very particular seals. Then, as the seals are completed, the balls begin to surround the opponent. Finally, they close in on the enemy at incredible speeds and the heat is completely absorbed into their bodies… causing them to explode from all the internal pressures and other biological processes which have failed due to the intense rise in temperature. The user can, also, delay this process by mentally dragging each sphere through the air and disabling an opponent’s appendages one by one before finishing them off. Kouseitan Kawa (Element Skin) Description: A jutsu that allows the user to transform their skin into one of the users elements. The user takes a fourth of their elemental chakra and stores it all over there body. However, this must be the useres main element inorder to do it.